Digimon: Summoner's Awakening
by DigitalDragon
Summary: Takes place after 02. A new enemy has revealed itself and the Digidestened must call on an old firend.


Digimon: Summoner's Awakening By Digital Dragon  
  
Disclamer: I do not own digimon. The only thing I own in this story isthe concept of the D-Summoner, a few charactors(Which their names willbe added as the story progresses), and a few made up Digimon. This Fic is not ment for monatary gain and is only able to be posted with my express premission. The same applys to any charactors and/or concepts that are used in this story. This is only a hobby of mine.  
  
Author Contact Infomation: Dragoon DTamer@AOL.Com  
  
Short Backstory: Iceblade is a charactor that has been watching from the shadows so to speak. And unlike the first chosen, was given a choise. Also unlike the first chosen, he was granted a diffrent style of digivice. It was called the D- Summoner. More about this device will be told as the story progresses.  
  
Writing Style: = Thoughts " " = Spoken words )) (( = Writing ======================== Chapter 0: Prelouge Raiting for this chapter: G ========================  
  
"What is this?" "Is this a dream?" "But it fells real..." "It can't be a dream..."  
  
This was a young man's thoughts as he looked around him. He was surrounded by what appared to be some kind of angels. He looked at the main one. It was dressed in plate style armor that was sliver and highlighted in gold. It also had eight golden wings behind it and a massive helm covering it's face. Then, he heard a voice that sounded male and also sounded like it was comming from the eight-winged angel infront of him.  
  
"Your time is now... It is time for you to except what you turned away so many years ago..."  
  
Then, the young man sharply countered.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?! Why can't your other chosen do it? They did it in the past! Why can't they do it now!"  
  
The angel shook it's head and replyed.  
  
"Their time is nearing an end... They have given more for this world then you would ever think possable... And they need your help. Only the chosen of Magi can finnish this new threat... And I hate to say it... YOU are the chosen of Magi... So... Will you run again... Or will you fight? The choise is yours..."  
  
With that, there was a massive flash of white light and the young man woke up in his room. Breathing heavaly, he thought.  
  
"Run or fight... ... ... I guess I have no other choise... I have to fight..."  
  
As soon as that thought cleared his mind, the computer in his room came to life, it's screen glowing in it's normal off white light. He slowly came out of his bed and went over to it, almost like he knew what was going to happen. He pulled back the chair and sat down, still watching the screen. Then, a message began to come across the screen.  
  
))I see that you finally choose to fight... Then I will give back what I had given you so long ago... You will meet up with the others soon... And, one more thing... Welcome back... Iceblade Blizzarn Polarstar, chosen of Magi...((  
  
After reading this, he reached behind his compter tower and pulled something off of it. Something that had been taped there. After pilling the tape off, it revealed a normal looking key. He then took the key and reached down to a drawer on the left side of the computer desk that was locked and placed the key in. Turning it to the left a quarter turn, there was a light click. he turned the key back to the way it started and withdrew it form the lock and set it aside.  
  
Then, with a sigh, he opened the drawer and reached in and russled around in it. Suddenly, his hand stoped and he began to withdraw it. Cluching something within his fist, he brought it into the light. It looked like a very fancy watch with a band made of thick leather and a clasp on one of the straps. The watch part was quite a bit larger than most common watches. It also had what looked like a LED display screen on it's face with several buttons below and beside it.  
  
He set the device down and reached back into the drawer and brought out a leather pouch. It was not very big, but it had a desent size to it. He poped open the cover and withdraw a deck of cards. Not like common cards, but these had images of creatures and other objects on them. He then set them with the watch looking device and set into the drawer one more time and pulled out two things this time. The first one was a small pendent made of gold that had a small window in the middle of it. in the window was a symble of two cresent moons, each facing one another with a slash seperating them at the points.  
  
And the second item was what looked like the end of a two part pool que. It was solid black with a gold cap on one end and two small peral circles on the main part towards the gold cap. And a leather wraped hand grip was right below the circles. With the item, was what looked like a harness for it to be mounted. He stood up, pushing the roller chair back. and typed a responce to the message on the screen.  
  
Serphimon... Let the game begin... 


End file.
